elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable thyssenkrupp elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of thyssenkrupp. Australia *Griffin Centre, Canberra, ACT *Australian National University (ANU) - Lena Karmel Lodge, Canberra, ACT *Marketplace Gungahlin, Canberra, ACT *Top Ryde City, Sydney, NSW *Sydney Museum of Contemporary Arts, Sydney, NSW *Taronga Zoo, Sydney, NSW (2003) *Darling Park Foreshore Area, Sydney, NSW *Fish Market LRT Station, Sydney, NSW *167 Macquarie Street, Sydney, NSW (Destination Selection Control) *64 Clarence St, Sydney, NSW (modernization from Otis elevators) *117 Clarence St, Sydney, NSW (modernization from Otis elevators) *101 Miller St, North Sydney, NSW *68 Pitt St, Sydney, NSW (modernization of EPL elevators) *Chris O'Brien Lifehouse - Royal Prince Alfred Hospital, Sydney, NSW *Revesby Worker's Club, Revesby, NSW *Raine Square, Perth, WA *Royal Pines Resort, Gold Coast, QLD (modernization of Boral elevators) *Brisbane International Airport, Brisbane, QLD *Mount Gravatt Plaza, Brisbane, QLD Brazil *Holiday Inn Select Jaragua, São Paulo *Grand Hyatt São Paulo *Vivo Corporate Building Morumbi, São Paulo *Hilton Hotel Morumbi, São Paulo *Passeio das Águas Mall, Goiânia, Goiás *Center Shopping Uberlândia, Uberlândia, Minas Gerais (Mall Elevators, Tower Elevators and Barolo Restaurant) *Mercury Hotel, Brasilia, Federal District *Various Bretas supermarkets throught the country have either Thyssen or ThyssenKrupp elevators/escalators Canada British Columbia *Vancouver 2010 Olympic Village (The Village on False Creek), Vancouver *JW Marriott Hotel (Parq Tower), Vancouver *Hyatt Regency Vancouver, Vancouver (modernized from Schindler PORT) *River District Parkade, Vancouver *Marpole Safeway, Vancouver *145 Chadwick Court, North Vancouver *THE KEG Park Royal, West Vancouver *Solo District Office, Burnaby *The Bay Centre, Victoria *SMH Parkade, Surrey *Surrey Memorial Hospital, Surrey *Glen Pine Community Centre, Coquitlam *Sopa Square, Kelowna Ontario *Lester B. Pearson International Airport, Toronto *Absolute World Towers, Toronto (2010) *Fairmont Royal York Hotel, Toronto *The Sharp Centre - Ontario College of Art & Design, Toronto *BCE Place, Toronto *MaRS Centre, Toronto China Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *Hong Kong Police Headquarters, Wan Chai (2005) *M88, Central *Wellington Place, Central (2006) *Chuang's Tower, Central (2007)Modernization of Hitachi (1973) elevators. *Fairview Mansion (Block A & B), Causeway Bay (2008, replacement from 1958 Schindler elevator) *Tung Hing Building, Wan Chai (2015) They are replacement from old Sabiem traction elevator (1964) on 2015. *Aberdeen Jockey Club Clinic, Aberdeen (2014, MRL Elevator) *Siu On Mansion, Wan Chai (2006, replacement from 1965 Schindler elevator) *Won Hing Building, Central (2008, replacement from 1966 Hitachi elevator) Kowloon *MTR Hong Kong West Kowloon Station (2018, escalators and moving walkways only)MTR - Express Rail Link - Construction - Approved Contract *MTR Shatin to Central Link Phase 1 (2015-, escalators only) *Metropark Hotel, Mong Kok (2009)Replacement from GoldStar (1990) elevators. *Peony House (West Block), Tai Kok Tsui (2010)Replacement from Fiam (1961) elevators. *Lung Mong Building, Mong Kok (2006) Replacement from Sabiem (1962) elevators. *1881 Heritage, Tsim Sha Tsui(Former Marine Police Headquarters), Tsim Sha Tsui (2009) *Midas Plaza, San Po Kong (2008) New Territories *Hong Kong Wetland Park, Tin Shui Wai (2006, Synergy MRL elevators)hkelev - Machine Room Less Elevator *Tai Po Hui Market, Tai Po (2004) *Ching Cheong Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (2014) They are replacement from old OTIS traction elevator (1972) on 2013-2014. *Goldfield Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (2018) They are replacement from old Fujitec traction elevator (1979) on 2017-2018. Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Hong Kong Island *Wan Tsui Estate, Chai Wan (2010-2012) **Mei Tsui House Elevators in these building replaced from original Sabiem under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Yee Tsui House *Wah Ha Estate (Former Chai Wan Factory Estate), Chai Wan (2016) Kowloon *Lam Tin Estate, Lam Tin (2010) **Lam Fai House **Lam Tai House **Lam Pik House **Lam Wai House *King Tai Court, San Po Kong (2017)Synergy MRL elevators *South Sau Mau Ping Estate, Sau Mau Ping (2009) **Sau Ho House **Sau Mong House **Lift Tower *On Kwan House, Shun On Estate, Sau Mau Ping (2012) *Lok Foon House, Tsz Lok Estate, Tsz Wan Shan (2004) *Hoi Shui House, Hoi Lai Estate, Sham Shui Po (2005) *Choi Tak Estate, Kowloon Bay (2010) **Choi Shing House **Choi Sun House *So Uk Estate (redeveloped), Sham Shui Po **Orchid House (2016) **Marigold House (2016) **Peony House (2016) **Cedar House (2016) **Willow House (2016) **Cherry House (2016) **Camellia House (2018) **So Uk Amenity and Community Building and Lift Tower (2016) *Hoi Yan House, Hoi Fu Court, Tai Kok Tsui (2004) *Block 42-44, Shek Kip Mei Estate, Sham Shui Po (2014-2016) *Lei Yue Mun Estate, Yau Tong (2007) **Lift Tower **Lei Lung House New Territories *Hung Fuk Estate, Yuen Long (2015) **Hung Yan House **Hung Foon House **Hung Hei House **Hung Lok House *Lek Yeun Estate, Sha Tin (2014) *Shek Mun Estate, Sha Tin (2019) **Fung Shek House **San Shek House **Shui Shek House **Hei Shek House *Sheung Chui Court, Tsuen Wan (2017) **Car Park **Day Care Centres *Ching Ho Estate, Sheung Shui (2007) **Ching Chak House **Ching Long House **Ching Chiu House *Fung Wo Estate, Sha Tin (2013) *Lei Muk Sue Estate, Tsuen Wan **Tsui Sue House (2005) **Wing Sue House (2005) **Chuk Sue House (2010-2012) Elevators in these building replaced from Schindler under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Yung Sue House (2010-2012) **Pak Sue House (2010-2012) *Lung Hang Estate, Tai Wai, Sha Tin (2017-2019) Elevators in these building replaced from Marryat & Scott under the Lift Modernisation Programme. *Cheung Hong Estate, Tsing Yi (2010-2012) **Hong Wo House **Hong Kwai House **Hong Tai House **Hong Fu House Elevators in these building replaced from OTIS under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Hong Wing House **Hong Wah House *Tin Ching Estate, Tin Shui Wai (2010) **Ching Moon House **Ching Yuet House **Ching Hei House *Tin Yan Estate, Tin Shui Wai (2004) **Yan Fook House **Yan Chak House **Yau Tsui House **Yan Yee House **Ancillary Facilities Block *Car Park, Mei Chuen House, Mei Tin Estate, Tai Wai (2012) *Wo Che Estate, Sha Tin (2010-2013) **Tak Wo House **Hau Wo House **Chi Wo House **Fu Wo House Elevators in these building replaced from Falconi under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Man Wo House **Tai Wo House **Hip Wo House **Yan Wo House **Mei Wo House *Yan Tin Estate, Tuen Mun (2018) *Chun Yeung Estate, Fo Tan (2019) *Yuk Wo Court, Fo Tan (2019) Lantau Island *Ying Tung Estate, Tung Chung (2018) *Moon Tung Estate, Tung Chung (2019) File:ThyssenKrupp_PeonyHouse_West.JPG|ThyssenKrupp Elevators at Peony House (West Block) File:ThyssenKrupp_MRL_Hall_LED_floor_indicator.jpg|ThyssenKrupp MRL elevator in Aberdeen Jockey Club Clinic. File:Goldfield_Industrial_Building_Fujitec_ThyssenKrupp_2017.jpg|A Fujitec traction elevator at Goldfield Industrial Building, Kwai Chung. It will be extincted as the elevator being replaced by thyssenkrupp since 2017. File:Goldfield_Industrial_Building_ThyssenKrupp_2017_2.jpg|Take a close look of the thyssenkrupp elevator at Goldfield Industrial Building, Kwai Chung. File:ThyssenKrupp_Camellia_House.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Elevators at Camellia House, So Uk Estate. Macau *Social de Seac Pai Van - Edificio Lok Kuan (2013) Mainland China Shanghai *Shanghai World Finance Centre (2008, Double Deck Elevator) *Shanghai Pudong International Airport (2006) *SOHO Fuxing Plaza *Swissotel Grand Shanghai Beijing *Beijing Capital International Airport Terminal 3 *Olympic Park - Beijing Observation Deck *New Poly Plaza *St. Regis Hotel *Several stations of the Beijing Subway, Beijing **Jishuitan Station (Line 2) Other cities *Pullman Baiyun Airport, Guangzhou *Bayshore Hotel, Dalian *Guangzhou Public Library, Guangzhou *Xinming Peninsula, Hangzhou *Jiangsu Broadcasting Corporation, Jiangsu *Nanjing Olympic Sports Center, Nanjing *Urumqi Airport, Xinjiang France Brest * 8 Auguste Kervern Street (2010) * Centre Départemental d'Action Sociale * 256 Ernest Hermingway (2014) * Espace Jaurès Mall (2002) Lyon * Tour Incity (2016, Thyssenkrupp TWIN) * Carré de Soie shopping center, Vaulx-en-Velin (2007) *République Parking Garage (2013)Modernization of Otis (1992) elevators. *Cèlèstins Parking Garage (2013)Modernization of 1995 Soretex (a French branch of Thyssen) elevators. * Galeries Lafayette La Part-Dieu (2009) * Galeries Lafayette Bron, Lyon-Bron * M+M Banque Palatine Tower (modernized in 2008 from 1984 Otis, 16 floors) * Saint-Exupéry Airport Terminal 2 concourse (2002) Others *Les Halles, Paris * Citroën cars showroom, Champs-Elysées, Paris (2006) *Charles de Gaule Airport, Paris * L.Hussel Hospital - Building B, Vienne (2005) * Village Club IGEA, Plougonvelin Germany *Daimler Chrysler Building, Berlin *Berlin Tegel Airport, Berlin *Main Triangel, Frankfurt *Commerzbank Tower, Frankfurt *Bonn Town Hall, Bonn *St. Joseph Hospital, Troisdorf *Stuttgard University, StuttgartThese buildings have TWIN elevator system. *Daimler Chrysler Global Training Center, Stuttgart *Mercedes-Benz Museum, Stuttgart *Dreischeibenhaus, Düsseldorf *Sky Office, Düsseldorf *BMW Group Headquarters, Munich *Empire Riverside Hotel, Hamburg *Atlantic Hotel Sail City, Bremerhaven *Phaeno Science Center, Wolfsburg (2005) *Rostock Central Station, Rostock *German Railway (every stations) Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Amaris Hotel Mangga Dua Square *KiddyCare Centre, Sunter *St. Andreas Kim Tae Gon Catholic Church, Kelapa Gading Central Jakarta *Wisma 46 (2003, additional elevator serving floors 46-50) *Mayapada Tower 2 (2014, modernized from Otis Elevonic 411 elevators) *Menara Kuningan (2007) *Apartemen Taman Rasuna (2012)Modernized from 1996 Thyssen elevators. Only the passenger elevators were modernized while the service elevators remain original Thyssen. *Halimun Medical Center, Manggarai *Menteng Executive Apartment *1 @ Cik Ditiro Menteng Residence *Redtop Hotel, Pecenongan (modernized from Dong Yang elevators) *Ministry of Maritime and Fisheries Affairs (Kementerian Kelautan dan Perikanan) *Judicial Commission (Komisi Yudisial) West Jakarta *Grand Tropic Suites Hotel (modernized from Dong Yang elevators) South Jakarta *The East Essence on Dharmawangsa *Apartemen Brawijaya (2015 and 2017)Replacement from four Dong Yang elevators which were originally installed in 1993 then refurbished by ThyssenKrupp in June 2010. *Hotel GrandDhika Iskandarsyah (2014) *Pertamina Central Hospital **Graha RSPP *Erha Clinic Arteri Pondok Indah *The Manhattan Square (DSC destination dispatch elevators) East Jakarta *LuLu Hypermarket & Department Store (2017) *University of Muhammadiyah Prof. DR. Hamka - Campus A Bandung *Chiampelas Walk (2003 and 2016) *Patra Jasa Hotel Bandung (2012) *Melinda Hospital (2003) *Click Square *Graha Pos Indonesia (2018, replacement from Indolift elevators) Surabaya *Garden Palace Hotel (function rooms) *Kaza City Mall (formerly East Point Shopping Center) *The Kitchenware Paradise *November 10th Institute of Technology - Research Center (2016) *Intan Permata Hati School Bali *OMNIA Bali (2018) *Aryaduta Kuta (2017) *Holiday Inn Express Baruna (2016) *Sara Residence Bali (2008) Banten *German Centre (BSD City), Tangerang (modernization from Haushahn elevators) *Foresta Business Loft, Tangerang (2016) *Atria Residence Gading Serpong, Tangerang *Atria Hotel Gading Serpong, Tangerang *Ara Hotel Gading Serpong, Tangerang *Siloam International Lippo Village Hospital, Tangerang Other cities *Cinere Bellevue Mall, Cinere (2015) *Lippo Plaza Keboen Raya Bogor, Bogor (2016) *Anna Hospital, Bekasi (2017, New Building) *Kartika Husada Hospital, Jatiasih, Bekasi *Resinda Park Mall, Karawang (2016) *Resinda Hotel, Karawang (2016) *Hotel NEO Samadikun, Cirebon (2015) *Rooms Inc. Hotel Pemuda, Semarang *Dr. Harjono General Hospital, Ponorogo *Atria Hotel Malang, Malang *Grand Sudirman Residential, Balikpapan *Bangka Trade Center, Pangkal Pinang *Mall Sentani City Square, Sentani, Irian Jaya *LRT Palembang, Palembang (2018) Italy Campania Region Naples * Railway Station Mergellina (2008) * Pull And Bear Store (2008) Lebanon * Bahri Gardens I, Beirut (2011) * Corniche Gardens, Beirut (1998-2000) * Ellipse center, Beirut (2008) Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *Sunway Velocity Hotel *Bangsar Village II, Bangsar *Casa Idalam, Jalan Ipoh Others *Ritze Perdana 2, Damansara, Perdana, Selangor *Ameera Residences, Petaling Jaya *Kuala Lumpur International Airport - LCCT2, Sepang (2012-2013) *Olive, Subang Jaya *One Subang, Subang Jaya *Grand Lexis Hotel, Port Dickson, Negeri Sembilan *X-Scan, Penang *Bay Star Condominium, Penang *Church of Divine Mercy, Penang (2013) *Midfield Condo, Sg Besi Philippines *Far Eastern University, Manila *FEU Institute of Technology, Manila *H&M Uptown BGC, Taguig City (service lift) *Festival Alabang, Alabang, Muntinlupa (main wing scenic lifts)BRAND NEW Korean thyssenkrupp Scenic Elevator @ Festival Alabang, Muntinlupa (Main Wing) Replaced the 1990s LG lift. Russia *Ostankino TV Tower, Moscow (2003, replacement from 1967 Rheinstahl elevators) *Moscow Federation Tower, Moscow *Evolution Tower, Moscow *Mercury City Tower, Moscow *Moscow Metro, Moscow (several stations) *Perekrestok Supermarket, Apelsin Shopping Center, Moscow *Goodzone Shopping Center, Moscow *Vladivostok International Airport, Vladivostok South Korea Seoul *LOFA Building Seoul *ASEA Building *Federation of Korean Industries Building *Dongdaemun Design Plaza *Courtyard by Marriott Namdaemun *Nuritcum Center *Mokdong Trapalace *KGIT Sangnam Center *Ehwa Womans University *TRUTEC Building *Handsome Building *Posteel Tower *Korea Investment and Security Headquarters *Korea Entertainment and Media Center *Samsung Comprehensive Cancer Center *Samsung Tower Palace *Samsung Town, Seocho-go *Kumho Richensia Apartment *Hyundai Capital Headquarters, Yeouido Island *Vit-Sal Building *Sinwoo Building Others *Centum City, Busan *Haeundae Udong Hyundai I'Park, Busan *The Sharp Centum Star, Busan *Paradise Hotel Busan, Busan *Posco E&C Headquarters - Songdo International City, Incheon *Gwangju Design Center, Gwangju *Taihan Smart Building, Anyang *Jeju Kumho Resort, Seogwipo *MVL Hotel, Goyang *O-Sung Plaza, Goyang *Jeju International Convention Center, Jeju Island Singapore *Changi Airport Terminal 2 (2004) *Parkway Parade Shopping Centre (2002)Modernized from Toshiba elevators. *Marina Barrage *Suntec City Mall (access to Fountain of Wealth) *Singapore Botanical Garden *Gleanagles Hospital *Hebron Bible Presbyterian Church, Choa Chu Kang *Ngee Ann Polytechnic - Block 51 & 58 *Solaris (office) *Jardin *Silversea *The Wharf Residence *Nee Soon South Community Club (2001) *Beach Station (Linkbridge) - Sentosa Express, Sentosa Island *Sentosa Boardwalk, Sentosa Island *BreadTalk Tai Seng Spain *Madrid-Barajas International Airport, Madrid (1999) *Palacio de los Deportes, Madrid *Torre de Cristal, Madrid *Torre Agbar, Barcelona *Princess Hotel, Barcelona *Grand Hotel Domine, Bilbao *Palacio Euskalduna, Bilbao *Guggen Heim (Bilbao Museum), Bilbao *Oceanic Center, Valencia Sweden Stockholm County * Holländargatan 20, Stockholm (2015) * Ringvägen 57, Stockholm * Västra Järnvägsgatan 5-7, Stockholm (2006) *Stockholm Arlanda Airport, Stockholm Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok Ratchadapisek, Dindaeng and Rama 9 * Show DC (2016) * S Ratchada Leisure Hotel * The SC Place Other districts * @ Park Town in Town * The Seasons Mall * Hotel Royal Bangkok @ Chinatown East Bangkok East Ramintra and Nawamin * CentralFestival EastVille (2015) * The Crystal Veranda (2015) * Parc Exo Sports Mall Other districts * Tops Marketplace Udomsuk South Bangkok Sathorn, Silom, Surawongse and Bangrak *Ibis Bangkok Sathorn *Bangrak Hospital *Zuellig House Siam, Ratchaprasong, Ratchadamri and Samyan *Bangkok Art and Culture Centre *Erawan Bangkok (2015)Replaced from Mitsubishi elevator. Nana, Ploenchit and Chidlom *Central Chidlom Tower *Ibis Bangkok Nana *Travelodge Sukhumvit 11 (2017) *Bumrungrad International Hospital **Hospital Building (2017-2018, Modernized from Otis elevators) **BI Tower (Modernized from Toshiba elevators) *Novotel Ibis Styles Bangkok Sukhumvit 4 (2018) Asoke, Phrompong and Thonglor-Ekamai *Modern Town *Mövenpick Residences Ekamai Rama 4 *FYI Center (2016) *Modena by Fraser Bangkok (2016) Other districts * Summer Hill (2017) North Thonburi Pinklao and Wanglang *Tesco Lotus Pinklao *Siriraj Hospital (Linear Accelerator Building) (2005) *Asoke Skin Hospital Pinklao Klongsan, Charoennakhon, Thapra and Daokanong *Vue by The River *Ibis Bangkok Riverside *Millennium Hilton Bangkok (Banquet Elevator) *Platform Wongwianyai (2016) *Somdech Phra Pinklao Hospital (100th Anniversary Building) South Thonburi *King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT) **Visawa Wattana Building *Bangpai Hospital (Out Patient Building) Central Region Nonthaburi Bangyai * CentralPlaza WestGate (2015, Plaza and transportation hub elevators) * The Square Bangyai (Service elevator) Other districts * Homeworks CentralPlaza Rattanathibet Branch * Tesco Lotus Pakkred (2000s-2017) Nakhon Pathom City Center * Xen Hotel (2016) * Silpakorn University Sanam Chandra Palace Campus (50th Anniversary Building)Replaced by Volkslift Elevators Salaya * CentralPlaza Salaya (2014, Plaza elevators) * Tesco Lotus Salaya Samut Sakhon Mahachai * CentralPlaza Mahachai (2017, Plaza elevators) * Landmark Mahachai (2017) Other districts * Nusa Avenue (2015) Other cities * Tesco Lotus Extra Navanakorn * Tesco Lotus Srinakarin North Region Chiangmai City Center * Promenada Resort Mall * Ibis Styles Chiangmai * Chiangmai International Airport Other cities * CentralPlaza Chiangrai, Chiangrai (Plaza and carpark elevators) * CentralPlaza Phitsanulok, Phitsanulok (Plaza elevators) Northeast Region * CentralPlaza Udonthani, Udon Thani (Service and carpark elevators) * CentralPlaza Khonkaen, Khonkaen (Scenic elevators) * CentralPlaza Nakhon Ratchasima, Nakhon Ratchasima (Service elevators) East Region Chonburi Pattaya * CentralFestival Pattaya Beach (2009) (Scenic elevators) * Mercure Pattaya Ocean Resort * Amari Orchid Pattaya * Ibis Pattaya * Harbor Pattaya (2016) * Central Marina (2016) * Centra Maris Resort Jomtien Pattaya Other districts * Lotus Plus Mall Amata Other cities * CentralPlaza Rayong, Rayong (2015) (Plaza elevators) West Region Prachuap Khiri Khan Hua Hin * Hua Hin Marriott Resort and Spa * Loligo Resort Hua Hin South Region Phuket *Phuket International Airport *Dewa Phuket Beach Resort *Central Phuket Floresta (2018) Other cities *CentralFestival Samui, Suratthani *CentralPlaza Nakhon Si Thammarai, Nakhon Si Thammarat (Plaza elevators) *Central Department Store Hatyai, SongkhlaReplacement from 1980s-1990s Hitachi elevators. Metro and Railway Stations * BTS Silom Line Extension (Krung Thonburi to Bang Wa Station) * Airport Rail Link Line (Phayathai to Suvarnabhumi Station) * MRT Purple Line (Sai Ma to Khlong Bang Phai Station) * MRT Blue Line Extension * BTS Sukhumvit and Silom Line (Additional elevators) * SRT Light Red Line (Bang Sue to Taling Chan Station) United Arab Emirates *Dubai International Airport, Dubai *Pullman Dubai Jumeirah Lakes Towers, Dubai *Wafi Mall Souq, Dubai *Park Tower, Dubai *Latifa Tower, Dubai *Marina Plaza Office Tower, Dubai *Damman Building, Dubai (2010) *Rosewood Hotel, Abu Dhabi United Kingdom *Royal London Hospital, London *St. Botolph House, London *Waterside Building, London *One Hyde Park, London (2010) *Nike - Westfield Stratford City, London *NatWest, Croydon, London *Barts Hospital, London *Southbank Centre, London *Fernwick (Northumberland Street), Newcastle *Manchester Arndale Centre, Manchester United States California *InterContinental Hotel, San Fransisco *The Scarlet Huntington, San Fransisco *Donatello, San Fransisco *Hotel Montgomery, San Jose *Fountaingrove Lodge, Santa Rosa *Watsonville Civic Plaza, Watsonville *Palomar Medical Center Hospital, San Diego *Grand Avenue Courtyard, El Segundo New York *One World Trade Center, New York City (2013) *World Trade Center Memorial, New York City *World Financial Center, New York City *Raymour and Flanigan, Brooklyn Nevada *Wynn, Las Vegas *Cosmopolitan, Las Vegas *Encore, Las Vegas *MGM International, Las Vegas *Caesars Palace Octavia Tower, Las Vegas Texas *Southwest Memorial Hermann Hospital, Houston *BG Group Place Tower, Houston *2925 Briarpark, Houston *TownePlace Suites on Westchase Park, Houston *Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport, Dallas *W Dallas Victory Hotel and Residences, Dallas *Residence Inn by Marriott, Austin *Sapphire Condominiums & Spa, South Padre Island *Peninsula Resort, South Padre Island *Pearl Hotel, South Padre Island *Residence Inn by Marriott, Katy *Austin College, Sherman Virginia *Perry Street Garage Virginia Tech, Blacksburg *Lane Stadium Virginia Tech, Blacksburg *140 Virginia Street, Richmond *Elmwood Street Parking Garage, Roanoke (2015, modernized from 1980s U.S. Elevator) *Patrick Henry Hotel, Roanoke *Sheraton Hotel, Roanoke *The Habitat Store, Roanoke *Roanoke Community Hospital, Roanoke *The Turnberry Tower, Arlington *National Geospatial-Intelligence Agency (NGA) Campus, Springfield Others *300 New Jersey Avenue, Washington, D.C. *Central Library, Seattle, WA *1111 Third Avenue, Seattle, WA *1201 Third Avenue, Seattle, WA *2200 Westlake Condos, Seattle, WA *Sheraton Hotel, Boston, MA *Boston Marriott Copley Place, Boston, MA (2013-2014)Modernization of 1983 Westinghouse elevators into ThyssenKrupp Destination Dispatch System elevators. *Fraunhofer Center For Sustainable Energy Systems, Boston, MA *Social Security Administration, Baltimore, MD *Phoebe Sumter Medical Center, Americus, GA *Hub at Tucson, Tucson, AZ *Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport, Phoenix, AZ *Pacifica Condominium, Honolulu, HI *River Point, Chicago, IL *Bass Pro Shops at the Pyramid, Memphis, TN (Tallest Freestanding Elevators in the United States) *Bass Pro Shops Outpost, Atlantic City, NJ *Hamilton Mall, McKee City, NJ *Egg Harbor Township High School, Egg Harbor Township, NJ (Elevator #1 was formerly a Westinghouse that was modernized by TK in 2003) Other countries *STC Building, Rotterdam, Netherlands *Helsinki Vantaa Airport, Terminal 2, Helsinki, Finland *Copenhagen Airport, Copenhagen, Denmark **H&M Copenhagen Airport *Henrik Ibsens Gate 100, Oslo, Norway (2008, Destination System Control) *Warsaw Chopin Airport, Warsaw, Poland *Casa da Musica, Porto, Portugal *Fransisco Sa Carneiro Airport, Portugal *Four Seasons Hotel Gresham Palace, Budapest, Hungary (2004) *Doha Hamad International Airport, Doha, Qatar *10th Kings Road Tower, Jeddah, Saudi Arabia *Indira Gandhi International Airport Terminal 3, New Delhi, India *Hanoi Keangnam Landmark Tower, Hanoi, Vietnam (2011) *Independence Palace, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam *Vincom Center B, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam (2010) *Zvartnots Airport Departures Hall, Yerevan, Armenia (2006-2007) *Esenboga Havalimani International Airport, Ankara, Turkey *Adnan Menderes Airport, Izmir, Turkey *OR Tambo Airport, Johanessburg, South Africa *Villas Marlin, Cancun, Mexico *Puerto Vallarta International Airport, Puerto Vallarta, Mexico *Trump Ocean Club, Panama City, Panama *Iberostar Hotel Parque Central, Havana, Cuba *Gran Hotel, Camagüey, Cuba *Hannover Hauptbahnhof, Hannover, Germany *Leonardo Royal Hotel Frankfurt, Germany See also *List of notable Thyssen elevator installations Notes and references ThyssenKrupp